


Comic books

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: A young Winston gets Evelyn to read one of his comic books.





	Comic books

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone knows Winston is obsessed with supers and as a kid he probably read a lot about them. In this fic I thought about Winston sharing his comic books with Evelyn. Also I’ve seen the idea on tumblr of Win having a crush on Mr Incredible,and I tried to elaborate on it by also having Evelyn have a crush on Elastigirl when they were both young.

Evelyn Deavor entered the Deavor manor. It had been a long day at school. Normally her brother, Winston, would wait for her so they could go home together, but this time her brother had something waiting for him at home and couldn’t wait a minute longer. 

Evelyn’s parents, specially her father, where big fans of superheroes and Winston had inherited that from them. She? Not so much. Winston was very similar to her dad. They were both obsessed with Superheroes, and the looked almost exactly the same except for the age and the beard.

As she entered the living room she saw the familiar figure of her brother laying on the floor reading a comic book. Around two or three other comics were laying on the floor waiting to be read by Winston. Her parents had given him a collection of superhero comics for his birthday. He had just turned 10 a few days ago, and Evelyn was turning 12 in two more months. 

She approached him and sat down beside him. “Hi Win. Are you reading comics again?”

Winston nodded, still very immersed in his comic book to pay attention. There he saw images of Mr. Incredible fighting crime. Chasing bad guys, punching, and saving people. There where many supers out there he liked, Elastigirl and Frozone were from his favorites, but he had always preferred Mr Incredible. 

“Mr Incredible again?” Evelyn asked. “You have read his comics a thousand times! You are obsessed with him.”

Winston frowned at hearing his sister taunt him. “I’m not obsessed with him! He’s just my favorite!” Evelyn thought about how Winston read Mr. Incredible comics basically everyday, and how he saw his tv show on Sunday mornings, and learned every word to his theme song and sang it to himself when he didn’t think others could hear him. 

Evelyn crossed her arms. “You only like reading about him. It’s like you have a crush on him or something!” She only said those things to bother her brother, but she knew they were only having fun. 

Winston started to get flustered and his face turned a deep red color. He turned his face away and looked back at his comics as he mumbled to himself. “I don’t have a crush on him...” 

Evelyn stayed beside him. “ I don’t know why you like supers so much! What’s so great about them!” 

Winston turned in surprise. He still couldn’t believe his sister didn’t like supers. “Well,” he started. “Supers are just amazing. They have this extraordinary powers, and they fight against bad guys, and save cities, and prevent crime, and make the world a better place, and...”

If Evelyn hadn’t cut him off; Winston could have rambled on forever. 

“I still don’t see what’s so great about them.” 

Winston stood up, and ran to his room to get something. He came back with another comic book in his hand and stretched it towards Evelyn, gesturing for her to take it. 

After some moments; Evelyn, finally, took the comic book her brother was offering her. Elastigirl. She had heard about her. Winston read comics about her and sometimes also hummed her theme song. She didn’t seem as bad as other supers. Not as messy as them. She took the comic book from Winston and sat down to read it beside him. 

She was silent for a couple of moments, her attention focused sorely on the page. She was skeptical, as always, but if it made her brother happy she would read for him. Evelyn saw the drawings of Elastigirl stretching herself and fighting against villains, and to her disbelief she actually liked it. She didn’t know if she liked superheroes or if it was only elastigirl. It was quite entertaining. Seeing her become impossible things and ride around town in her elasticicle. She thought it was probably only elastigirl. She sat down and read beside her brother, maybe not all supers were so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)


End file.
